Sakura Matsuri
by Aki Kaede
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring het Sakuno pairings. No. 12: Complications of Love KachirouSakuno, TomokaKachirou, Ryosaku
1. Realise 'TezuSakuRyo

Author's notes: I'm back!

It has been hell for me, with the big S and the big E. School and Exams. School sucks and Exams are evil. But finally the exams are over and I can write again!

This is a collection of oneshots featuring Sakuno paired up with a guy from Prince of Tennis.

This is the first in this collection. However, this TezuSaku didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be. I shall write another fic about them in the future.

For those who are waiting for **Affections Across Time **to be updated, I'm really sorry! I'm working on it right now! Hopefully it will be up soon! Sorry for the long wait but rest assured, I will not give up on the story and write it to the very end!

I hope that I can write lots of stuff in this holidays so I can slowly post them up during the school term. Otherwise, I'll disappear for another 4 months without any notice at all...

Anyway, enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

**Realise **

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the stoic captain of Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club. Age: 18; height: 182cm, weight: 60kg; play style: all rounder. His impressive tennis skills have earned him enormous respect not only from his fellow team mates, but also players from rival schools. The tall, bespectacled young man has the looks to send fangirls running over to him like bees attracted to honey. However, his overly-tight facial muscles and overwhelming presence was enough to deter some of them away. He expects strict discipline from his team mates and would not hesitate to send them on laps around the courts for the tiniest wrongdoing. Even so, Tezuka was the captain Seigaku Tennis Club looked up to and was proud to have. He was also a model student, with excellent grades and conduct. Everyone's impression of him was that he was well-versed in anything and everything (that is, except smiling) and was adept at handling almost everything. Well, everything. Except one.

Tezuka could not believe it could miss his notice. It was not that he didn't notice it coming, he _pretended_ not to notice. He was caught in a state of self-denial, not wanting to face the issue directly. Tezuka, no matter how perfect he is, has his own weaknesses. The indecisive part of him has been buried for a long time by his willpower and commitments. However it had decided to surface now for a special reason: love.

Who was the lucky girl who had caught the famed Tezuka Kunimitsu's affections? She was around the Seigaku team all the time and was a familiar figure to all of them. Her warm, hazel eyes always shone under the sun and her long braids bobbed up and down as she ran. She was there for all the Seigaku matches and was their faithful cheerleader. It was difficult for Tezuka to accept he was in love with his former coach's granddaughter, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, and it took him three years to notice it.

It wasn't Tezuka's fault that he did not realise Sakuno was his type of girl. After all, when he was the captain of the Seigaku Middle School Tennis Club, she was all but a petite 13 year old. Then, he had very mature features for a 15 year old and was often mistaken for an adult. If he were to be together with Sakuno, he would be looked upon as a paedophile. It was also very obvious that she had eyes only for the young tennis prince, Echizen Ryoma.

Tezuka did not think that he could fall in love with Ryuuzaki Sakuno. She, to him, was just an acquaintance. That was until she entered Seigaku High. At sweet sixteen, her childish features were gone and she had gained some womanly curves here and there. However, she still retained her long braids and the innocence which always seemed to be reflected in her eyes. She was the same old Sakuno, shy and clumsy, sweet and kind, but now, she harboured an even larger admiration for Ryoma. Her fondness for him did not seem to diminish by one bit; instead, it seemed to have escalated to another level.

Sakuno obviously did not inherit tennis genes from her grandmother. Even after 3 years of practice, she was still not very good at the sport. However, no matter what, she tried her best. She tried her best at everything, even if the outcome was not as good as she expected. And that was what caught Tezuka's eye. Her never-give-up trait attracted him more than anything else. Soon, he found himself thinking about her now and then and feeling all funny whenever she was around. He tried avoiding her as much as possible to avoid having the strange emotions welling up within him from surfacing, yet he wanted to see her. He tried, with much success, not to present his thoughts on his face, but the conflicting feelings inside of him were torturing him. Tezuka Kunimitsu may be perfect in all other areas, but he was definitely a beginner in the game of love.

Tezuka knew something else. Echizen Ryoma, the former Seigaku Middle School Tennis Club's captain and now one of the most highly anticipated rookie in the high school tennis circles whom he had taken pains to nurture, harboured feelings for the pigtailed girl too. Although he showed indifference when it came to Sakuno, it was as clear as day for everyone to see that he liked her too. However, there was something which Tezuka did not know. Ryoma has already noticed the special feelings his buchou had for Sakuno. He had watched his respected buchou long enough to realise that he too had romantic feelings for her.

"Buchou." Ryoma went up to Tezuka one day.

"What is it Echizen?" Tezuka asked, eyeing his junior.

"I won't lose." Ryoma replied with a determined look on his face. "Be it in tennis or love, I won't lose to you." With that, he turned away, continuing with his practice.

Tezuka's eyes widened a little and if anyone was observant enough, they could have seen the stunned look on his features.

_"Echizen…he knew…" _Tezuka thought. That was the last thing he wanted, to be embroiled in a love triangle with Ryoma. Even so, now it was too late. Ryoma had set his challenge and Tezuka was not the type who would back down from one.

_"You never know the winner of a match until the end Echizen."_

_

* * *

_

Author's notes: Please read and review!


	2. Chiisana Date 'EijiSaku

Author's notes: An update!

The pairing this time if EijiSaku! It is really rare, but the idea just popped into my mind! Hope all of you like it.

I will be flying to Australia on Friday so do not expect updates from me. Maybe I will return with new ideas and rejuvenated inspiration!

I had no idea what title to give it so I just gave it this crappy title.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. **

* * *

**

**Chiisana Date **

Sakuno was out at the shops. She and Tomoka had an outing today, but it was cancelled at the last minute as Tomoka had to take care of her little brothers. She remembered how pitiful she sounded:

_"Sakuno!" Tomoka cried out. "I'm really sorry but I can't go out with you today! I have to take care of my little brothers! Please don't be angry with me! Please?"_

Sakuno sighed. Being the kind little soul she is, she had no heart to be angry with Tomoka. Plus, she had already given Tomoka her word that she would not be angry with her and had already forgiven her.

_"What should I do now?"_ Sakuno thought, looking up at the sky. It was a nice day, not too sunny, but not exactly gloomy either.

"Eh! Sakuno-chan?" a voice called out.

Sakuno turned in the direction of the voice. Her hazel orbs grew wide in surprise as she recognised the owner of the voice.

"Kikumaru-senpai!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Yo!" Eiji greeted Sakuno enthusiastically as he always did to everybody.

"Konnichiwa!" Sakuno suddenly was aware of the manners she had to award to an elder. She blushed and bowed courteously.

"Heiki heiki!" Eiji moved his hands in the air, telling her it was fine to do away with the courtesies. He then leaned in towards Sakuno, making her blush.

"Is…is…is anything wrong? Ki…Kikumaru-senpai…" Sakuno stuttered, blushing like crazy.

"Sakuno-chan!" Eiji hugged Sakuno tightly, much to her horror. "You have grown so much more kawaii than before! And you are so huggable! Just like Daigoro nya!"

"Ki…Kikumaru-senpai!" Sakuno tried her best to get out while she was engulfed in a big bear hug with Eiji. Her face was a burning crimson. She was never this close to a boy and definitely never been embraced like that before.

"Hahahaha!" Eiji gave a hearty laugh as he let Sakuno go. "Hoi hoi! Sakuno-chan is red nya!" he teased.

"Ki…Kikumaru-senpai…" The red on Sakuno's face has yet to disappear.

"By the way," Eiji put a finger at his chin and looked up, thinking. "What are you doing here alone?" his eyes then began to shine. "Don't tell me, it's a date!"

"No! No! No!" Sakuno began to deny it by frantically waving her hands. Her cheeks began to become flushed again. "Tomo-chan and I agreed to meet here but she could not make it!" she explained hastily.

"Oh! So that's what it is!" Eiji exclaimed. His eyes then began to sparkle. "So that means that Sakuno-chan is free for the rest of the day right?"

"Eh? Ummm…yeah…" Sakuno replied uncertainly, a bit afraid of what Eiji was about to suggest.

"Then what about going on a date with me nya?" Eiji asked enthusiastically.

"Eh!" Sakuno began to blush again. "Da…Date!" she gasped.

"Eh? Sakuno-chan doesn't want to come with me?" Eiji looked as if he was going to cry. "Sakuno-chan is so mean!" he started to sob.

"No no! Kikumaru-senpai!" Sakuno let out hurriedly. "I can go on a date with you!"

"Hontou?" Eiji's eyes began to shine again. "Yayy! Yayy! Yayy! Sakuno-chan is going on a date with me!" he began to rejoice.

Sakuno was beginning to regret her decision when Eiji spoke.

"So what shall we do today?" Eiji thought aloud. "I know! We can go see some huggable plushies as huggable as Sakuno-chan. After that we can go see the cute furry pets! Sakuno-chan, let's go!" The hyperactive Eiji said and pulled the petite Sakuno along.

* * *

Sakuno did not expect it, but she kind of enjoyed the 'date' with Eiji. Eiji was a fun and lovable person and there were no awkward moments between them at all. He also loved cute things just like her and so the both of them got along pretty well.

"The little rabbit seems to like Sakuno-chan nya!" Eiji commented.

Sakuno giggled as she gently stroked the furry creature in her arms. It brushed itself against her chest contentedly. She then looked up to see Eiji playing with a cat.

"Nya nya nya!" Eiji began imitating a cat as the baby kitten returned his gesture. Sakuno gave another giggle. Eiji was still like a child, so innocent yet so mischievous. However behind that childlikeness, he possessed magnificent tennis skills. His acrobatic tennis was one of a kind and his ability to visualise moving objects was just icing on the cake. Sakuno sighed. There was no way she was ever going to be like him, or any of the Seigaku regulars.

"Sakuno-chan! The puppies are also so cute! Look at the white one!" Eiji bounced up and down in joy.

* * *

"It has been really fun today, right Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked.

Sakuno nodded. "Yes! Ah! I've reached home! Thanks for sending me home, Kikumaru-senpai!"

"No problem, no problem!" Eiji replied. "Let's have another date like this again nya? Sakuno-chan!"

"Eh!" Sakuno exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't forget! We have another date!" Eiji let out as he sprinted away. "Mata raishuu!"

"Ki…Kikumaru-senpai!" Sakuno tried to call out but the hyperactive, red-haired senior was long gone. She gave a sigh again. Eiji was always full of energy. Slowly, a smile crept up her lips.

_"I guess it will be fun to go on another date with Kikumaru-senpai!" _Sakuno thought to herself as she entered her house.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review!


	3. Her Window 'TachibanaSaku

Author's notes: I'm back from Australia!

I feel really depressed lately. Lots of stuff have happened and I am feeling very irritated to be where I am. Does hard work really pay off and is everything fair in this world?

Anyway, the pairing this time is TachibanaSakuno. A weird pairing and a weird story. To be honest I'm not very happy in the way this oneshot turned out. This may be my first and last TachibanaSaku oneshot, depending on how the inspiration comes.

Thanks to all my reviewers! (From the reviews I see that TezuSaku is more popular. I shall try different pairings and see which pairing is the most popular. :) )

Enjoy this story and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**Pairing: Tachibana Kippei x Ryuuzaki Sakuno**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**

* * *

Her Window **

He just stood there, staring at her window.

It had become sort of a habit for Tachibana Kippei, to just have the urge to stop by her house. All he wanted was just a look at her and somehow, if this simple wish of his was granted, it would have made his day. Gazing up at her closed window, he wished for her presence.

As if on cue, her window opened and her beautiful face peered out. It always took her a while to notice he was right below her and when she did, she greeted him with a happy smile. Tachibana smiled as he raised his hand to return her gesture. But as he did, her image disappeared from his view, leaving him to wonder what had just happened.

Tachibana blinked amidst the strong sunlight to realise what he just saw was no more than a created illusion from his mind. That's right, she would never treat him the way she did anymore. Her ready smile and sweet voice, she would never shower him with those again. It was all because he had fallen for her and confessed his feelings for her, Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Tachibana never expected to fall for the petite yet sweet and cute girl. He also never even dared to predict that he would harbour affections for his sister's best friend. However, just natural as the seasons come and go, and as flowers bloom and wither, then bloom again, his heart began to beat for Sakuno. It started out as a simple brotherly love, and then escalated to something he never imagined it would become.

Tachibana fought with his inner self for sometime, telling himself it was unbecoming of a big brother to fall for his little sister. Sakuno came over to his house often, under the invitation of Ann. At first, she was rather appalled by his presence and only gave him courteous but nervous bows and greetings. However as the time passed, she became more comfortable with him and even had little conversations with him. Both of them also share a common interest: cooking. Sakuno, being polite, always brought along some food to Tachibana's house whenever she was visiting. Ann would compliment on her impressive culinary skills while she and Tachibana would exchange some pointers about cooking. He would also try to give her a few tennis lessons to help her to improve on her tennis skills which Sakuno greatly appreciated.

Tachibana didn't know when it all started, but before he knew it, he longed to see Sakuno and was thinking of her day in, day out. He felt strange when he couldn't get to see her. Joy poured out from his heart when she appeared within but he felt all clammy and nervous when he was around her. For a long time, Tachibana denied these emotions. When he finally faced up to his heart, that's when it hit him hard. He had fallen so hard for Sakuno there was no way for him to escape from the trap of love. Cupid's arrow has struck him deep.

Ann knew her brother too well. She noticed Tachibana's strange behaviour in front of Sakuno from some time ago. At first, she wondered if his brotherly love was just too strong. Later it became apparent to her that her brother did not love Sakuno like a sister; he loved her like a lover. She thought about the turmoil he must be going through, finding himself in love with someone who was just like a baby sister to him. She also knew her brother, no matter how composed or mature he seemed to be in front of the Fudomine tennis team, was just an amateur in the thing called love and definitely had no idea on how to act in front of the girl he likes. He was not to blame; it was the first time he felt this way for a girl. Being the shrewd and tactful person she is, Ann often created chances for Tachibana and Sakuno to be alone and often praised her brother in front of her. What she didn't expect was that Tachibana would unknowingly take one of the chances given to him.

Tachibana remembered that day clearly in his mind. He wished he could turn back the time and make sure he never said what he said on that day. He regretted his actions till today. Ann had invited Sakuno over to their house as usual. However, Ann suddenly remembered she had left something in school and requested for Sakuno to stay put until she returns. Therefore, the both of them were left alone in the house. To Tachibana, sharing the same air as her made him breathless. Sakuno, oblivious to the way he looked at her, struck up a friendly conversation with him. He could not remember anything they talked about that day; he was too busy staring at her and listening to his wildly palpitating heart. Tachibana didn't know what went over him that day to make him lose his self-composure. Probably it was because he saw an unrequited love on her face.

"My tennis skills can never seem to improve." Sakuno sighed. "I can never ever match up to Ryoma-kun…" On saying 'Ryoma-kun', her voice softened and became gentler. Tachibana could see the longing in her eyes. He was indignant. He had all his love to give her and yet Echizen Ryoma not only denied his chance, but also did not give her any of his love. And that was probably when he lost himself.

"Sakuno." Tachibana let out, his eyes gazing straight at her chocolate-brown ones.

"Ta…Tachibana-san?" Sakuno stuttered. She did not really like the look Tachibana was giving her.

"I like you a lot. Not as an older brother, but a man." The words came out, simple yet forceful from Tachibana's mouth.

Sakuno's eyes widened. Deafening silence loomed over the entire house. She stared at Tachibana in shock; she had not registered the new information fully into her brain yet. It took quite a while before the full impact of his words hit her.

"Ta…Tachi…" Sakuno let out, too shocked to be able to call out his name in full.

"Sa…Sakuno!" Tachibana got out, suddenly realising the consequences of his actions.

The shy girl stood up abruptly, face dyed as red as a lobster. The chair she was sitting on creaked in protest as it slid roughly against the floor.

"I…I have to go!" Sakuno managed to stutter out before bolting out of the door as fast as her little legs could carry her. Tachibana could only watch in shock and hurt as she ran out of his door, and out of his life.

Tachibana looked up at Sakuno's room window. He wished, just one more time, for her to smile at him again. He gave a deep sigh, understanding it was near impossible. He looked up again and his eyes widened. She was there, staring straight down at him, with the same amount of surprise written all over her face.

Sakuno stared at Tachibana. Ever since the day he confessed to her, she was too afraid to even speak to him. She didn't hate him or anything, just that she felt awkward. She did not know how to face Tachibana again. She wasn't one who could handle these situations. She was scared to reject him in face in fear of hurting him and how to tell him her heart belonged to another. The only answer she could think of was to avoid him as much as possible.

Sakuno quickly closed her window and drew the curtains back again, preventing Tachibana from having another glimpse of her. Inside, he was hurting, but he knew this was the only way it could end. Giving one last look at her window, he walked away, leaving all his feelings behind.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review! 


	4. Sweet Love 'MaruiSaku

Author's notes: An update! This time it is MaruiSakuno!

This is the first RikkaixSakuno pairing in **Sakura Matsuri**, but it is not KiriSaku. :P I have ideas for some other pairings in my head plus an uncompleted one. It is uncompleted due to my mood. It isn't right to write the fic so I'm holding off completing that.

I'm not really taking requests now because I don't think I can handle it... I can only write when the ideas pop into my head so I'm apologising in advance if your fave Sakuno pairing doesn't make it here!

From the reviews, it seems that TezuSaku is the most popular! I shall see which is the more popular Sakuno pairing. Will this pairing be able to beat TezuSaku?

Anyway, enjoy this fic and please review!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**Pairing: Marui Bunta x Ryuuzaki Sakuno**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**

* * *

****Sweet Love **

Sakuno stood at the entrance of the station, fidgeting. A pink bag was slung across her shoulders and she held in her hands a freshly baked cake.

"_I hope Bunta-kun and his family would like this cake." _Sakuno thought. She had spent lots of time and effort on it. She made it extra big so that his entire family can share it. She was worried if the cake she baked would not suit the palates of the other members of the Marui family so she decided to make it in chocolate strawberry flavour, which is Bunta's favourite. This way, she would not have to worry about the cake being wasted if his family members did not like them. Bunta would polish off any type of cake anyway.

Sakuno checked her attire for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the day. She had fussed over what to wear for a whole day, ever since she got the phone call from Bunta.

_"Moshi moshi! Sakuno-chan!" _Bunta's energetic voice sounded from the other side of the receiver.

"Bunta-kun!" Sakuno greeted, unable to conceal the little amount of joy in her voice upon receiving a call from her boyfriend.

"Eh, Sakuno-chan." Bunta started. "My family members would like to see you."

"Eh?" Sakuno let out as she blinked. "Eh!" she gasped, after 15 seconds when her brain has finally been able to process the information Bunta just fed her.

"Don't worry so much Sakuno-chan!" Bunta laughed. "My family members are very easygoing! I know that they will like your cakes…I mean you so, don't you worry!"

"But! But!" Sakuno protested.

"Relax Sakuno-chan!" Bunta comforted. "I'm sure you will be all right!"

"Are you sure?" Sakuno said in a very small voice.

"No problem! No problem!" Bunta replied enthusiastically. "I'll pick you up at the station at 10am, the morning after tomorrow ok?"

"O…ok…" Sakuno let out.

"My Sakuno-chan will do just fine!" Bunta stated. "You should get the ready the cake…I mean you should get yourself ready ok?"

"Ok!" Sakuno cheered up a little after hearing Bunta's encouraging words.

"So it's fixed!" Bunta said. "Remember, the day after tomorrow!"

"I will Bunta-kun." Sakuno replied.

"Ja ne!" Bunta bade his goodbye from over the phone.

"Sayonara!" Sakuno bid her goodbye.

After that phone call, Sakuno immediately began to think of what cake to bake and what to wear. She almost emptied her entire closet out before she came up with something she thought was presentable enough to meet the Marui family.

_"I wonder if this is ok?"_ Sakuno thought as she scrutinised her attire for the umpteenth time today. Her thoughts were broken as she heard a voice calling her.

"Sakuno-chan!" An energetic red-head came running towards her.

"Bunta-kun!" Sakuno greeted.

"You're early!" Bunta commented.

"A…ano…I wouldn't like to be late…" Sakuno answered uneasily.

"Don't be worried Sakuno-chan!" Bunta could tell immediately that Sakuno was nervous. "By the way," his eyes lit up. "Is that cake?"

"Huh? Yes!" Sakuno answered. "I thought it may be rude if I don't bring a present along…" she looked at Bunta worriedly. "Your…your family members don't like cake?"

"No! No!" Bunta replied, unable to stop his drool from hanging at the side of his mouth as he stared longingly at the cake in Sakuno's hands. "They _love _cake!"

"I'm glad then!" Sakuno heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's go then! They are waiting for you!" Bunta gestured for Sakuno to follow him.

* * *

"Bu…Bunta-kun!" Sakuno called out nervously. "Do…do I look ok?" she checked her attire once again.

"You look fine Sakuno!" Bunta laughed. "Don't worry so much!" he knocked on the door and called out: "I'm home!"

Swift footsteps were heard as the door swung open immediately.

"Okaeri!" Two hyperactive voices greeted.

Two young boys stood in front of the door. They had red hair just like Bunta and their eyes were shining with mischievousness.

"Ne! Ne! Bunta-nii!" The older and taller one called out. "Is she Sakuno-chan?"

Bunta looked at Sakuno and grinned. "Yes she is."

"So she is the cake angel? The sweet princess?" The younger one asked excitedly.

Bunta nodded. "Oh yes, she is my cake angel!" Sakuno blushed at the words he used.

"Wow!" The two boys gushed on and on about Sakuno, making her blush a thousand shades of crimson.

"Hey boys! Be polite to our guest!" A female voice called out. Sakuno raised her head in time to see a matronly woman smiling at her.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan right?" The woman smiled at Sakuno. "I'm Bunta's mother. And this is his father." She gestured to a man sitting beside her who nodded at Sakuno.

"Ah!" Sakuno let out nervously. "Konnichiwa! Oji-san! Oba-san!" she bowed.

"You don't have to be so nervous!" Bunta's mother laughed. "But Bunta's really got himself a cute girlfriend!"

Sakuno blushed at her comments, which made Bunta grin like a Chesire cat.

"Bunsaku! Bunma! Come greet Sakuno-chan properly!" She called out to the two boys.

"Sakuno-chan! I'm Marui Bunsaku! You can call me Bunsaku!" The older of Bunta's two younger brothers said. "I'm 12 this year, so if you want to dump Bunta-nii you can choose me!"

"Hey! I wanted to say that!" Bunma faced Sakuno. "I'm Marui Bunma. Nice to meet you! And please choose me instead of my nii-chans!"

"Hey you guys! She's my girlfriend!" Bunta said and the three brothers started having a friendly brawl.

"Oh don't mind them Sakuno-chan!" Bunta's mother said, smiling at her as always.

"And…and…" Sakuno stuttered. "I…I made some cake for all of you. Hope you don't mind…"

Four pairs of eyes in the house lit up at the prospect of CAKE.

"It is in chocolate strawberry flavour. Hope…hope you all like it…" Sakuno muttered nervously.

Sakuno failed to notice, but all the male creatures in the house were already drooling away. They eyed the parcel in her hands hungrily.

"Let's go cut the cake shall we, Sakuno-chan?" Bunta's mother chuckled.

"Ah! Hai!" Sakuno replied.

Once the cake was cut and served, all the Marui men began wolfing it down like it was the most exquisite delicacy left on the planet.

"You'll make a good wife Sakuno-chan!" Bunta's father commented between bites of the cake.

"Sakuno-chan's cakes are always the best!" Bunta added.

"Marry me if you don't marry Bunta-nii!" Bunsaku and Bunma both said at the same time, chocolate smeared all over their mouths.

Sakuno watched in wonder and pride as her huge cake soon was to be reduced to nothingness. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"The men in the Marui family are all the same aren't they?" Bunta's mother said to Sakuno. "You have done a great job in baiting Bunta!"

Sakuno blushed at her words. She did not use her cooking ability to attract him; rather, it was Bunta who fell for her cakes… No matter what, she was glad she was able to win the approval of his family members.

"And I know you will make a great daughter-in-law." Bunta's mother concluded.

The pink hue on Sakuno's cheeks were still evident, however, she was overjoyed from the bottom of her heart. She looked at Bunta who was happily eating her cake and smiled. She loved to see that expression of his. That is the secret why her cakes always taste so good; she puts all her love and heart into them, and everyone can feel it.

* * *

Author's notes: From 20.5, Marui Bunta has 2 younger brothers. However, I have no idea what their names and ages are so I made them up.

Please read and review!


	5. Because Of Love, We Make Mistakes 'FxSxY

Author's notes: Another update! This time it is a love triangle between Fuji, Sakuno and Yuuta!

I was pretty tempted to put FujiSakuFuji. Lol! But I guess that would make things rather confusing...

MaruiSaku does not seem to be as popular... And my friend was like going "What!?" when I paired Tezuka and Sakuno, and now Fuji and Sakuno. I wonder how this threesome compares up with TezuSaku, which seems the most popular right now in this fic. Or is it because of the ways I portrayed the pairings?

Anyway, enjoy this oneshot and please review!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**Pairing: Fuji Syusuke x Ryuuzaki Sakuno x Fuji Yuuta**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

* * *

Because Of Love, We Make Mistakes 

It was a fine day. The sun hung up in the sky, smiling brightly at those below. Tezuka gazed up at the sky, noting that Inui would probably be going on about the chances of having rainfall as 0 percent or something like that. The young man listened to the birds happily chirping in the trees when he was interrupted.

"You are early Tezuka." Fuji greeted him with a smile.

"It's not polite being late." Tezuka replied, giving the Seigaku brown-haired prodigy a nod as an acknowledgement of his greeting.

Fuji took a seat directly opposite the famed Seigaku captain. "So," he started his arms placed casually on the table. "What did you ask me to come here for Tezuka?"

Tezuka was not one who would deliberate, and he knew Fuji had some sort of idea as to why he had called him out. He got directly into the main point. "You have been acting strange lately Fuji." He said.

Fuji's eyebrows rose slightly at Tezuka's comment. "Oh really? Since when haven't I been strange?" His trademark smile was still plastered across his lips.

Tezuka eyed Fuji and chose to ignore his comment. "It's because of her right?"

"You know Tezuka," Fuji said calmly. "I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't had the simplest idea of what you are trying to say ever since this conversation began."

"You know what I am talking about Fuji." Tezuka stated firmly. "You like Ryuuzaki right?"

Fuji's azure eyes opened and the smile was wiped away from his face. However, all these only lasted for just a mere second. He began to laugh. "Hahahaha! Where in the world would you get that idea Tezuka! I didn't know you were such a great joker!" he got out in between his laughter.

Tezuka maintained his cool and stoic pose. "I may not be the best in this area, but I am good enough to observe that the way you look at Ryuuzaki is different from anybody else."

"Is that so…" Fuji let out with a smile. "You mean like this?" he shot a charming smile at a young woman at a nearby table, making her swoon.

Tezuka knew Fuji was trying to evade his questions. He was lucky. If it was another issue, Fuji would be just sitting there. He would be sent on laps which would require a week to finish based on the normal human male stamina. However, this was a different issue altogether. This was something which needed to be delicately handled. "I can't be wrong Fuji." He continued. "And the way she looks at you; I can tell she likes you too."

Fuji laughed out loud again. "Are you kidding me Tezuka?" he said. "The one Sa…Ryuuzaki loves," he gave a pause. "Is Yuuta."

The last part of the sentence was noticeably softer as compared to the rest of the sentence. Fuji's façade, Tezuka noticed, was starting to crack. He could not truly understand his turmoil; he could only feel a fraction of the pain within the one people hailed as a tennis prodigy. As the Seigaku captain, as a team mate, and more importantly, as his friend, Tezuka felt he had every responsibility to help Fuji.

"She may be with Yuuta." Tezuka remarked. "But I can tell her heart truly belongs to you."

"Please don't say such things Tezuka." Fuji looked away. "It is not right."

Tezuka paused to stare at Fuji. His pretence was crumbling bit by bit; it only would be a matter of time when it would fully disintegrate.

"Then can you bear calling her sister-in-law?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji's eyes shot wide open. They were laced with pain, and more pain.

"Can you really call the one you love sister-in-law?" Tezuka continued his assault.

"Why not?" Fuji replied weakly.

Fuji's façade has shattered to pieces, leaving only a thin crust as his final protection. The Fuji Syusuke in front of Tezuka Kunimitsu was just a man waiting to break.

"You know you love Ryuuzaki, and she loves you too, even if she is together with Yuuta." Tezuka stated. "Why…"

"Because Yuuta will be hurt." Fuji cut Tezuka off as a wan smile crossed his features. "I can't just take Sakuno-chan away from him. He's already…been hurt too much…"

"You are just going to let it continue?" Tezuka spoke after a long silence. "Even if both of you are in love with each other?"

"Sakuno-chan loves Yuuta too." Fuji replied.

"She loves you more than she loves him." Tezuka corrected.

"It all probably shouldn't have happened." Fuji allowed a pained smile to spread across his lips.

"But it already happened." Tezuka said.

"I don't want to hurt Yuuta." Fuji declared. "I care too much for him. Sakuno-chan too. She is also too kind and caring to hurt him."

"Yuuta would be hurt more if you don't tell him exactly what is going on." Tezuka advised. "If this drags on, the three of you will all be hurt."

"It is enough for me alone to shoulder the pain." Fuji said. His inner turmoil seemed to have taken a toll on him; he looked as if he had aged 10 years in a single year. "Sakuno-chan, she will soon forget me."

"Are you sure about that?" Tezuka questioned. "Ryuuzaki is not that kind of girl."

"She will have to. There is no other choice." Fuji looked away. "I can't forgive myself if Yuuta is hurt because of me again…" he added quietly.

"Fuji…" Tezuka started.

"It is not fair to Yuuta." Fuji cut in. "It has never been fair for him. He has always lived under my shadow. I…I should give in this time…"

"There is no such thing in love." Tezuka eyed Fuji. "No such thing as you should give in or not. It is whether you love her or not. Ryuuzaki is not an object; she can't be pushed around just like that!"

"I know…" Fuji said wearily. "I know…"

"You have to do something Fuji." Tezuka advised. "You can't just carry on like that."

"I know Tezuka." Fuji let out.

"I know it is difficult choosing between Ryuuzaki and Yuuta." Tezuka stated. "But logic and fairness alone can't solve this."

Fuji kept silent. He had turned slightly away from Tezuka, his eyes dazed. He did not know how hurt he was nor the extent at which his heart throbbed with pain. They had become too familiar to him…much too familiar.

"You love her. She loves you. But the both of you love Yuuta too much to hurt him." Tezuka summarised. "Someone will have to be hurt. If not, all of you will be hurt."

"Tezuka…" Fuji got out. "Let me…make my own choice…please…" he pleaded.

"You can't hide it forever." Tezuka commented. "Your heart can't hide it forever."

"Tezuka, you are kind of talkative today." Fuji gave a chuckle but Tezuka knew too well. It was forced.

"Say, don't you think the weather is gloomy today?" Fuji had turned 180 degrees away from Tezuka. "I think it's going to rain."

Tezuka stared at Fuji's back which faced him now. He got up from his seat. "I'm going to get a drink." He said and left the table.

"That Tezuka." Fuji said some time after Tezuka had left. "He forgot to ask me if I wanted one too. I'll get back at him for that."

Fuji gazed up at the sky. The sun shone brightly down on him, without a trace of clouds shielding its rays. A drop of liquid rolled from the side of his face.

Fuji always thought that love was a beautiful thing. It was what brought people together. However, he never expected it to hurt so much and be so complicated. The game of love was just like a game of musical chairs. There are only two chairs, but there are three people. No matter what happens one person will be left out. Applying the rules in the game of love into it, not only will the person left out feel the pain, but also those on the chair. In this case, three people are left staring at the chairs, wondering what they should do to minimise the agony and bitterness. No one knows how to move, either forward or backward. All that is left, is agony, and more agony.

* * *

Author's notes: I wonder how this turned out... Anyway, the next oneshot will be sort of a continuation or something which happened in the same universe as this story! Look forward to it! 

Please read and review!


	6. Because I Can't Say I Love You 'FujiSaku

Author's notes: Sorry for the late update!

I was supposed to finish this earlier, but I suffered from food poisoning last last weekend and therefore delayed my writing schedule. Sumimasen!

This FujiSaku is sort of a continuation from the previous FujiSakuYuuta one. I didn't really like how this turned out so I may do another one in the future.

Enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**Pairing/Characters: Fuji Syusuke x Ryuuzaki Sakuno**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**

* * *

Because I Can't Say I Love You **

"Now Sakuno-chan!" Yumiko said in a friendly tone while all the time smiling gently at the petite girl. "Don't be nervous! We are all very nice people and we are just like family members!"

"Nee-san!" Yuuta protested while blushing. He glanced at Sakuno who was blinking innocently at Yumiko and heaved a sigh of relief. He was glad she did not catch the little tease his sister added at the end of her sentence.

"Yuuta!" Yumiko called out. "Why don't you show Sakuno-chan around the house while we prepare the food?" she suggested.

"Oh!" Sakuno let out hurriedly. "I can help!"

"Please do not!" The Fuji siblings' mother appeared from the kitchen, smiling. "I know you are a great cook from what Yuuta says but you are our guest today! So please, let us handle all this things!"

"De…demo…Oba-san!" Sakuno said.

"Okaa-san already said that so please just make yourself comfortable!" Yumiko said as she placed her hands on Sakuno's little shoulders.

"But…but…" Sakuno was still unsure. "Is it really fine?"

"It's totally fine!" Yumiko reassured. "So enjoy yourself and don't worry about us! I will do a tarot card reading for you later on so just relax!" she said as she backed into the kitchen. "And don't let me catch you doing any work!" Yumiko and her mother smiled at her and retreated into the kitchen.

"You heard them." Yuuta said.

"And you are free to go into any room, Sakuno-chan!" Yumiko called out from the kitchen.

"So that's the way." Yuuta shrugged. "Err…" he stammered. "Do you want to see my room? It's a bit messy since I just returned from the dorms…"

"I don't mind." Sakuno replied.

Just as the couple was about to ascend the stairs, a loud gasp sounded from the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh!" It was Yumiko's voice. Yuuta and Sakuno hurried to the kitchen.

"Nee-san! What happened?" Yuuta asked worriedly.

"Oh no!" Yumiko whined. "I forgot to get raspberries! And I just realised we have run out of butter!"

Yuuta sighed. "I'll go get them then."

"Will you Yuuta? Thanks a lot!" Yumiko said. "However, I think it is because of your favourite raspberry pie." She commented.

Yuuta blushed slightly and wrinkled his nose in annoyance. Part of what his sister said was true; he definitely wanted to eat the raspberry pie. The ones Yumiko made were heavenly.

"I'll…I'll go with you!" Sakuno offered, in a bid to be useful.

"There is no need to Sakuno." Yuuta replied, smiling at her. "I'll be back in an instant."

"That's right!" Yumiko nodded her head in agreement. "Just make yourself feel at home here!"

"I'll be back soon!" Yuuta called out as he got his wallet and rushed out of the door.

"Now Sakuno-chan, why don't you go see Yuuta's room?" Yumiko suggested. "It's upstairs, second one on the left."

"O…ok…" Sakuno replied meekly and turned in the direction of the stairs.

Sakuno made her way upstairs of the Fuji house. When she was at the top of the flight of stairs, she glanced around, trying to find Yuuta's room.

"Second one on the left…second one on the left…" Sakuno chanted. "Or was it the first one on the left? Mou!" she started to hit herself for being so forgetful and silly. She also couldn't go down and ask Yumiko again; she was too shy for that and she didn't like to disturb her work in the kitchen.

_"But I'm lucky because they said that I could go into any room in the house!"_ Sakuno heaved a sigh of relief.

Sakuno scanned the rooms. All of the doors were closed, so she wouldn't know whose room it was by just staring at them. She would have to open them.

_"Well, nothing will happen if I don't try!"_ Sakuno thought. Mustering up her courage, she advanced towards the first door on the left.

"I'm sorry for disturbing!" Sakuno said in a very small voice as she opened the door, even though she wasn't expecting someone to be in the room. She was glad she did.

"Fu…Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno let out in shock.

As if in response, Fuji grunted slightly and rolled over in his bed.

_"Baka baka Sakuno!" _Sakuno mentally scolded herself. _"Fuji-senpai lives here; of course he would be around!" _She quickly retracted her steps, but stopped halfway. Her vision never left the sleeping Fuji. There was a longing in her heart; a longing which she tried to forget, but could never do so. Silently, she walked to his bedside.

Sakuno studied the sleeping Fuji. His back was turned towards her and from the little sounds he emitted, it was evident that he was in a peaceful slumber. Unconsciously, her hand began to move towards him. It was about to lie on his golden-brown hair when Sakuno finally realised what she was doing and immediately jerked her hand back. She then took deep breaths to calm herself down.

It had been so difficult for Sakuno to pretend that the one in her heart was not Fuji, but Yuuta. Frail and weak as she might look, within her lay a strong heart. However, she was already almost at her limit. She told herself every day and every night that the one she loves is Yuuta, yet her heart is telling her otherwise. For how long she has struggled with her inner turmoil. She could not bear to hurt Yuuta, for he was too kind. To choose Yuuta over Fuji now would also almost ensure a break in their sibling relationship which had only just begun to heal. How much she wished that she could tell him she loved him, but something always seemed to push it back down.

Sakuno's hand had now defied her protests and had reached out to gently stroke the prodigy's brown hair. At that moment, it was as if all the affections within her had suddenly resurfaced. She could no longer hold her feelings in, at least in his room, where he is oblivious to all her confessions.

Sakuno gazed at Fuji. She didn't know when, but before she realised it, he had caught her heart. She gently touched his hair as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"!" Was all Sakuno could think as she pulled away from Fuji. She didn't know what she had done or the repercussions of her actions. What if he knew of her feelings? What if Yuuta or even Yumiko saw what had happened? With shaky legs, Sakuno stumbled out of Fuji's room. She knew she had done a very wrong thing.

Once the door was closed, Fuji's azure eyes shot open. They were laced with pain and hurt. He closed his eyes once more to try and go to sleep, to try and forget everything which had just happened. As he did so, tears escaped from the shelter his eyelids provided and rolled down the side of his face.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review!


	7. Bad Day 'KiriSaku

Author's notes: An update!

Finally its KiriSaku! But I feel that it is a bit messy...

Enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**Paiting/Characters: Kirihara Akaya x Ryuuzaki Sakuno**

**Genre: General/Romance**

* * *

**Bad Day **

Sakuno fidgeted nervously. She shivered as she sat in her seat. Her chocolate-brown eyes darted around, showing her anxiety. The bus was going to reach her stop soon, however, something, or rather someone was obstructing her way.

Sakuno glanced uneasily at the boy beside her. He seemed to be a bit older than her and his uniform was foreign to Sakuno. She guessed that he was from a school away from Tokyo. However, it all did not matter to Sakuno. Just one thing bothered her, a lot. He was sitting beside her, and was in a very deep sleep.

Sakuno, being the kind and courteous student she was, moved to the very rear and sat in the seat beside the window to allow more space for people moving up the bus. However, what she didn't expect was someone sitting beside her to doze off without any intention of waking up any time soon.

Sakuno got jitterier as the bus moved along. Her stop was the next one and the bus was approaching soon. She glanced at the boy beside her. He was still fast asleep, using the top of the seat as his pillow. His mouth was wide open with drool escaping from its corners. She blinked, obviously disturbed. Sakuno then looked out of the window. The bus had stopped before the traffic lights and her stop was the just after it. The anxiety within her grew as the cars travelling horizontally to the bus stopped and the lights turned green.

"A…ano…" Sakuno let out in a voice barely audible. She began to sweat as her stop got closer and closer. "Ano…" she tried again. The boy did not budge at all. He was still peacefully slumbering away. She tried to move a little, hoping he would realise her intention. However, he continued his sweet dreams, totally unaware of the turmoil the petite girl was going through.

"A…ano!" Sakuno whimpered as she saw the doors of the bus closing. She looked at the boy again. He was still fast asleep. She suppressed the urge to cry out as the doors of the bus closed at her stop and carried on its journey.

Sakuno could only stare at her stop as she got further and further away from her. She slumped back on her seat and bit her lips. She started to play with her fingers in a show of her nervousness.

_"I…I guess that I will have to wait till he wakes up."_ Sakuno comforted herself.

* * *

Sakuno scanned her surroundings. She was very disturbed. Sakuno, being the shy girl she was, didn't dare to wake up the sleeping boy beside her. She thought that he would wake up soon but apparently, he didn't. She wondered how someone could sleep so soundly inside a bus. Now, the bus had travelled a long distance from her stop and was approaching the final stop. Sakuno looked all around her. The place was familiar yet alien to her. A sense of fear gripped Sakuno at the thought of being lost. 

"Final stop!" The bus driver called out.

Sakuno glanced at, somehow glad that her ordeal would be finally over. She looked over at her neighbour and was amazed again on how soundly he could sleep on a bus.

"Hey boy!" The bus driver had got out of his seat and shook the raven-haired teen. "Wake up! We have reached the last stop!"

"Huh?" The boy opened his eyes groggily and rubbed them. "Have I reached Seigaku?"

"This is the last stop boy. You have to get down here!" the bus driver said and left the bus.

Akaya yawned and stretched himself. He took his tennis bag and stood up. He scratched his head, making his tousled hair even messier. He looked around him briefly before getting down the bus.

The timid Sakuno watched as Akaya finally got off the bus. She heaved a sigh of relief as she followed him down the bus.

Once Sakuno was down the bus, she gazed at her surroundings. She was trying to find any sign which might lead her on the right way when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." Akaya said. "Do you know how to get to Seigaku?"

Sakuno jumped at the contact. She turned back to look at the boy. He had a huge grin on his face which made her slightly relieved.

_"He looks like a good person." _Sakuno thought.

"A…ano…" Sakuno stuttered. "It…It is that way…" Sakuno pointed to the left.

"Is it all the way straight down?" Akaya inquired.

"Erm…ano…" Sakuno let out. She wasn't exactly sure of the exact directions but she felt that Seigaku was around in the direction she had pointed in.

"This is bad." Akaya said. He then gazed at Sakuno with a hopeful expression. "Can you lead me there?"

"Eh!" Sakuno gasped. She was surprised Akaya would ask her to do that. However, seeing that hopeful expression on his face, the kind Sakuno surfaced.

"All…all right." Sakuno agreed.

"Arigato!" Akaya thanked as a smile crossed his face. "I am Kirihara Akaya, from Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. You are?"

"I…I am Ryuuzaki Sakuno. I…I am from Seigaku…" Sakuno introduced.

"You are a Seigaku student?" Akaya let out. "I'm so lucky! Would you lead me there?"

"Eh?" Sakuno blushed slightly at Akaya's straightforwardness. "Ha…hai…" she said as she began to walk in front.

* * *

"E…Eto…" Sakuno let out as she scanned her surroundings nervously. 

"Ano Ryuuzaki-san." Akaya asked with a sceptical look on his face. "You sure this is the way to Seigaku?"

Sakuno didn't answer him. She was starting to feel unsure too.

_"I thought it was after that turn."_ Sakuno thought. _"Doushiyo!"_

Akaya studied the petite girl who looked as lost as him and slapped his forehead. He had estimated the trip to Seigaku would take him only half a day. However, looking at how things were going, he was never going to make it back to Kanagawa in time for tennis practice.

_"Sanada-buchou is going to be in a stormy mood!"_ Akaya sweated a little, thinking about the punishment Sanada was going to mete out on him when he returned.

The sun was burning and fatigue was starting to take over Sakuno's body. Small beads of perspiration trickled down the sides of her face, which were rosy due to her exertion. She was still trying the figure out the right way to Seigaku. As she turned around, she tripped on a little stone on the road and fell the ground.

"Itai!" Sakuno cried out as she felt the dislocation of her ankle bone. She was hot, tired and lost. She had also led the way wrongly for Akaya and that made her feel guilty. To top it all off, she couldn't get to where she wanted to go and had sprained her ankle. It had been a very bad day for her and she could keep it in no longer. The tears which had already threatened to spill managed to escape.

Sakuno began sobbing quite loudly, much to the shock of Akaya. He had heard her fall and went over to her, only to find her crying.

"Don…Don't cry!" Akaya tried to comfort the sobbing girl. He was at a loss on what to do. He had never been in such a situation before and now, he was sure he never wanted to be in one.

Sakuno ignored Akaya and continued to cry. The day's events had taken a toll on her. She was afraid she would never make it home.

Akaya fumbled for something in his bag. He smiled when he found what he wanted. Kneeling down beside Sakuno, he put her into a position where her injured foot was on his leg.

"Eh?" Sakuno got out, surprised. "Kirihara-san?" Her eyes were still blurry from her tears and she wiped them away to get a better look at what Akaya was doing.

"This will make it feel better!" Akaya said as he sprayed something cool over Sakuno's ankle which had began to swell. He felt partly responsible for her predicament and therefore tried to make up for it as much as possible.

Sakuno by now had ceased to cry. The spray was effectively numbing the pain of her injury. She stayed in that position until Akaya had finished.

"That should hold off the pain for a while." Akaya announced. He then glanced at the red-eyed girl. He was glad that she had stopped crying for he was secretly afraid someone might mistake him as a bully. He placed her foot gently on the ground and turned his back towards her.

"Come on up." Akaya gestured for Sakuno to ride on his back.

"Eh? But…but…" Sakuno began.

"Just come up!" Akaya ordered. "You can't walk in your condition!"

Sakuno, realising there was no alternative, did as she was told. She blushed deeply as she got onto Akaya's back.

Akaya steadied the Sakuno on his back and stood up. He felt somehow proud of himself and his physique to be able to balance a girl on his back with a tennis bag slung over his shoulder.

"Where should we go to get to your house?" Akaya asked.

"Ano…eto…" Sakuno began before she remembered that she was the one who gave him the wrong directions. She stopped, scared of making the same mistake again. Akaya sensed his clearly.

"Hold on tight!" Akaya said.

"Eh?" Sakuno gave a little gasp.

A naughty smirk crossed Akaya's face. "I'll just ask anyone I see. But at the mean time, hang on!"

"Kirihara-san?" Sakuno let out, oblivious of his intentions. Akaya gave a little chuckle.

"Here we go!" Akaya stated as he started to run down the street at top speed.

"Ki…Kirihara-saaaa…………!!!" the rest of Sakuno's voice was lost in the wind and muffled by Akaya's laughs.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review! 


	8. Blossoms 'SanaSaku

Author's note: Finally, an update!

Sorry for the lack of updates. It was my "disappearing time" for the past few months. Gomen nasai!

I appreciate all the fantastic reviews from all my reviewers! Thanks a lot!

The pairing this time is SanadaxSakuno. The language for this fic may be quite horrible. Please forgive me and please do not flame me! And the characters may be a little OOC. Please do not mind that too! And the crappy title also. I could not think of anything else...

Anyway, enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**Pairing: Sanada Genichiro x Ryuuzaki Sakuno**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**

* * *

****Blossoms**

"Obaa-chan! Do I really have to go?" Sakuno whined.

"It's a favour from an old friend Sakuno." Ryuuzaki-sensei tried to persuade her granddaughter. "Now won't you help Obaa-chan?"

"Obaa-chan…" Sakuno let out, her eyes downcast.

"I'll take that as a yes Sakuno!" Ryuuzaki-sensei patted Sakuno on her back cheerfully.

Sakuno gave a sigh. She had too much respect and love for her granddaughter to let her down.

"I…I agree but Obaa-chan! It will just be a normal meeting ok?" Sakuno said.

"Anything is fine Sakuno! Just as long as you agree to go!" Ryuuzaki-sensei replied.

Sakuno inwardly heaved another heavy sigh. This has not been the first time she had been "invited" to the "meetings" planned by her grandmother and her old friends. All the time, the "meetings" were not as innocent and simple as they seemed. They were blind dates or marriage meetings arranged by the elders. Sakuno could not help but feel stunned and indignant when she found out the truth. However, there was no way she could reprimand her grandmother and she also could not bear to hurt her. Therefore, she went along with the entire thing. To date, most of her dates were nice and gentlemanly, but she didn't take the relationship further with any of them. The special feeling just wasn't present; the feeling she had when she haboured the schoolgirl crush on Ryoma. Those feelings of hers remain unrequited, especially because he returned to the US when he was 15. To Sakuno, Ryoma was her first love. Nothing may have come out of it, and she may not have been hurt, but all of it has become a beautiful memory for her. A beautiful memory depicting her junior high days.

Ryuuzaki-sensei had set Sakuno up with many people, even with her former students. She had set her up with Tezuka. A short romance blossomed, but after some time, the both of them decided they weren't for each other and had an amicable break up. Ryuuzaki-sensei had even tried the former players from Yamabuki and St. Rudolph. Although Sakuno knew who they were, she still felt strange and embarrassed in front of them.

_"I'm probably the youngest person in the world who has attended the most marriage meetings!"_ Sakuno thought.

* * *

"Oh Sakuno! You look beautiful!" Ryuuzaki-sensei commented as Sakuno came out from her room, dressed in a pink kimono decorated with cherry blossoms. 

Sakuno stepped out of her room uneasily. She was still hoping the whole marriage meeting will be cancelled.

"Why do I have to wear a kimono today?" Sakuno asked.

"The man's…I mean my friend's family operate a dojo!" Ryuuzaki-sensei replied. "But kimonos really look better on young people!" she said, studying Sakuno from head-to-toe.

"Obaa-chan!" Sakuno blushed under her scrutiny.

"All right! It's almost time Sakuno! Let's go!" Ryuuzaki-sensei announced. "And don't forget the snacks you made! They will surely like it!"

"Hai." Sakuno answered and gave another sigh when Ryuuzaki-sensei was not looking. Oh boy, she really looked forward to yet_ another_ marriage meeting.

* * *

"Here we are Sakuno!" Ryuuzaki-sensei announced upon the arrival of their destination. 

Sakuno stared in awe at the traditional Japanese house in front of her. Her grandmother had mentioned that the other party operates a dojo, and dojos were usually huge, but she had never imagined it would be _this _huge!

As Sakuno was still gaping at the massiveness of the house, an elderly woman, dressed in a plain, pale purple kimono came out.

"Ryuuzaki-sama? Our master is expecting you. Please come in."

Ryuuzaki-sensei nodded at her, and then shot a glance in Sakuno's direction. "Sakuno! Come on!" she called out.

"A…are? Ah! Hai!" Sakuno answered and ran clumsily to her grandmother.

* * *

They were led to what seemed to be the main quarters. As they walked along, Sakuno could not help but marvel at the beautiful traditional Japanese garden. The surroundings gave her a very nostalgic feel. The floors were all made of wood and the rooms were also in traditional Japanese style. As they entered the room, an old man, an old woman and a young man were already seated in the room. Upon their arrival, they immediately stood up. 

"Sumire-san! It is nice to see you again!" The old man said as he reached out his hand.

"It's nice to see you too! Junichiro-san!" Ryuuzaki-sensei shook his hand.

"It's been a long time Sumire." The old woman nodded to her.

"It has really been a long time Katsura!" Ryuuzaki sensei replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well! All thanks to you!" Katsura replied. "Oh my! How rude can we get! Take a seat please!"

"Thank you!" Ryuuzaki-sensei replied and gestured for Sakuno to follow her in taking a seat. Sakuno blushed and sat down uneasily, her head bowed down.

"And this must be your granddaughter?" Katsura inquired, studying the petite girl. "My! What a pretty little thing!"

Sakuno blushed at the comment and bowed her head even lower, her unseen hands fidgeting nervously.

"Yes she is!" Ryuuzaki-sensei said. "Sakuno! Come and greet your elders!"

Sakuno moved forward shyly. "Ju…Junichiro-ojii-sama, Katsura-obaa-sama, first time meeting you! I…I am Ryu…Ryuuzaki Sakuno! It's nice to meet you!" she stammered.

The two elders nodded and smiled in agreement. Junichiro then gestured to the young man sitting respectfully at the side.

"Genichiro! Come over and greet your elder!" Junichiro said.

The well-built young man moved forward with his head bowed respectfully. "I'm Sanada Genichiro. Ryuuzaki-sensei, Ryuuzaki-san, it is nice meeting you again."

The bashful Sakuno had been stealing glances towards her blind date, trying to see how he looked like. However, slow as she was, her chocolate-brown eyes widened upon hearing his name.

_"Sa…Sanada Genichiro?" _Sakuno thought. _"The captain of the Rikkai tennis team? The one who was evenly matched with both Ryoma-kun and Tezuka-san?" _She had not recognised him as he was not wearing a cap as he usually did during tennis. Also, he had a more mature look, which was natural for he was already an adult male at the age of 24. Sakuno on the other hand, could still pass off as a high school student even though she had already graduated from the university.

"Sa…Sanada-san!?" Sakuno burst out. Her sudden outburst took the elders by surprise. Most importantly even Sanada was surprised. Those usually serious eyes of his were laden with astonishment.

Sakuno suddenly realised what she had done and shrunk back into that shell of hers.

"Go…gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" she apologised profusely, face dyed red with embarrassment.

The elders laughed while Sanada kept a straight face.

"I guess you haven't really told her Sumire!" Junichiro laughed.

_"Sakuno no baka! Sakuno no baka!"_ Sakuno scolded herself mentally. _"I should already have noticed this was the Sanada household when I was outside the house!"_ She could do nothing but blame herself for being the little klutz she was. She had been too preoccupied with the size of the house that she even forgot to see whose house she was entering!

"I guess we should let the youngsters get along by themselves ne?" Katsura laughed. "We old people get along better with each other!"

* * *

Sakuno fidgeted uneasily in her seat. She was currently alone with Sanada, and an awkward silence hung in the air. Truth be told, she had always felt intimidated by the former Rikkai captain. The stoic Tezuka also made her feel intimidated in the beginning, but after getting to know him better, that feeling had worn off. He was actually a very kind and gentle man, but unfortunately, their relationship could progress no further than friends. Sanada was a different case. The intimidation factor was far worse than that of Tezuka's. Plus, it was not helping that she did not know him personally and other people's testimonials of him always portrayed him as the strict and overbearing captain. 

"Ryuuzaki-san." Sanada broke the silence.

"Ha…hai!" Sakuno nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Sanada address her.

"Do you play tennis too?" Sanada asked.

"Eh? Eto…yes I play tennis…" Sakuno answered nervously. "But I don't play very well…"

"I see…" Sanada commented. "Then, do you want me to teach you some time?"

"E…Eh?" Sakuno let out, raising her head to look at him. As their eyes made contact, she quickly turned away shyly, blushing. "If…if…you have the time…" she tried to be polite.

Sanada stared at the blushing girl. She was bashful and shy, the total opposite of him. He wondered if he had caused her to act that way. He had always been reprimanded by his elders about the way he treated girls. They advised him not to treat them the way he treated his team members. Although he is very famous for his superb tennis skills, his relationships with the opposite sex fared very, very poorly, thus leading to the marriage meetings. He didn't mind them, but was puzzled on why none of them progressed any further. Probably because the "feeling" wasn't there? He didn't know how she felt about him, but thought that she was rather cute.

"Do you want me to show you around the compound?" Sanada offered.

"Huh? Ano…eto…" Sakuno paused to think for a while. In normal circumstances, she would have just replied it was ok and there was no need to bother the person. In this case however, their conversation was going nowhere and she really wanted to look around.

"Ha…hai!" she answered.

Sanada shot Sakuno something which could be considered a smile which really surprised the girl. "I'll lead the way."

Sanada brought Sakuno on a tour around the house, from the dojos to the Japanese gardens. He even showed her a beautiful sakura tree in the backyard. Sakuno marvelled at the splendour and wished that she could live there for once. The traditional Japanese garden the Sanadas upkeep was another wonder that caught her eye. The carefully pruned bonsai, bamboo in shades of brown and green, the little flowers growing here and there, and the koi in the koi pond, she loved them all. She laughed happily as she saw the butterflies and the dragonflies, totally forgetting her uneasiness earlier. Sanada was rather amused with the smiling girl. One moment she was all fidgety, and the other she was laughing away.

"The koi are beautiful!" Sakuno commented.

"I gave them nicknames when I was a child." Sanada said.

"You did?" Sakuno let out in genuine surprise.

"Yes I did." Sanada affirmed.

Sakuno gave a little giggle. "I never thought you were like that Sanada-san. My impression of you is always serious and solemn. But you are actually really kind aren't you?" she gave him a smile, a smile which sent his heart fluttering.

Sanada did not know what to say, but knew a blush was going to form on his cheeks. He turned away from Sakuno as a reflex motion.

"Genichiro! Sakuno-chan!" Katsura called out.

"Ah! Hai!" Sakuno let out.

"Let's go." Sanada said to Sakuno with his back turned towards her.

"Hai!" Sakuno agreed cheerfully and trailed behind the tall male. Sanada was glad that he was tall; this way, she could not see or even hear him heaving a sigh of relief. The high and mighty Sanada Genichiro heaving a sigh of relief because of a girl.

* * *

"You must come again Sumire!" Katsura told Sumire as they prepared to leave. 

"Of course I will Katsura!" Ryuuzaki-sensei replied.

"Sayonara, Junichiro-ojii-sama, Katsura-obaa-sama." Sakuno bowed courteously then turned towards Sanada. "Sayonara Sanada-san."

Sanada bowed in response. He noticed the elders were having a last quick chat over their next meeting.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you again?" he asked Sakuno.

Sakuno glanced up at him with those innocent brown eyes. "Hai." She smiled.

Sakuno got into the car with her grandmother. As it started up, she waved goodbye to the Sanada's, a sweet smile plastered on her face. She only retreated into the car once they were out of sight.

"So, what do you think of Sanada?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked.

"Eh? Sanada-san? He is rather nice, quite different from how I thought he would be." Sakuno answered. "I'm still a bit scared by him but I know he is a good person!"

"So the marriage meeting worked this time eh?" Ryuuzaki-sensei teased.

"Eh? Mou! Obaa-chan!" Sakuno blushed as her grandmother laughed at her.

* * *

"What do you think of Sakuno-chan, Genichiro?" Junichiro asked. 

"She is a good girl." Sanada answered simply.

The elders exchanged knowing glances. For all they know, a romance might be on the way.

* * *

Author's notes: That took me some time to write. The language is bad but...oh well... Please forgive me.

Please read and review!


	9. The Mother, The Wife 'YanagisawaSaku

Author's notes: An update!

It is a rather unusual pairing this time around, Yanagisawa Shinya x Sakuno. How did this fic come about? The idea of the fic just happened to pop into my head and I tried to fit a person inside. And the person turned out be Yanagisawa!

This fic may be a bit short and there may be errors here and there, so please bear with me.

I'm sorry but I do not take requests because I don't like to constrict myself into writing a certain pairing. The ideas just come and they may be suitable for different characters. Sorry if your requests are not fulfilled. But I will try my best to write something for everyone hopefully.

Anyway, please enjoy this fic and please review! Your reviews are really important to me!

Thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate it!

Merry Post-Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**Pairing/Characters: Yanagisawa Shinya x Ryuuzaki Sakuno**

**Genre: Romance/ Humour**

**

* * *

The Mother, The Wife **

"Ryuhei-kun!"

"Okaa-chan!" A little boy pouted cutely and tugged at the bottom of his mother's dress. "You have to play with me the whole day today!"

Sakuno bent down and placed her hands on the shoulders of her son. "I can't play the whole day with you today Ryuhei-kun! Kaa-chan has chores to do." She persuaded.

"But Ryuhei wants Kaa-chan to play the whole day with me today!" The little Ryuhei became misty-eyed. "Ryuhei only wants Kaa-chan!"

"Ryuhei-kun…" Sakuno sighed as she saw her son on the verge of tears. She could never win against his tears. There were times even the good-natured Sakuno's anger reached the boiling point, but as soon as Ryuhei began to sniffle, her heart would immediately soften. She knew she was too soft with him, but she just couldn't help it.

"All right…" Sakuno gave in. "But just for a while ok?"

"Ryuhei loves Okaa-chan!" Ryuhei hugged Sakuno who just smiled gently at him.

"Matte."

"Eh?" Sakuno let out.

"Ryuhei," The newcomer to the conversation said. "You can't just take Kaa-chan away from me, dane!"

"A…anata…" Sakuno sweatdropped.

"I won't let Shinya take Kaa-chan away!" Ryuhei retorted and held on tighter to Sakuno.

"You are supposed to call me Otou-san!" Yanagisawa fumed, putting his hands on his hips. "And I have a rare day off dane! I wanted to spend it with my dear Sakuno-chan dane!" Yanagisawa has taken over his father's hospital and is now a successful doctor. His busy schedule allows him limited time with his family, especially with his beloved wife.

"Oh no! Kaa-chan is mine!" Ryuhei announced, hugging Sakuno even more tightly. "You can just go do the chores!"

"Ryuhei!" Yanagisawa pointed an accusing finger at Ryuhei. "You can't just snatch Kaa-chan away from me!"

"Oh yes I can!" Ryuhei stuck out his tongue at his father and clung onto Sakuno.

"But…but…" Yanagisawa let out as he began to tear. "That's not fair dane!" he fell to his knees and wept, invoking laughter from his wife and son.

* * *

"I'm so tired!" Sakuno let out as she sat in front of the dressing table, brushing her long, silky hair. "Ryuhei-kun really made me play the whole day with him!"

Yanagisawa closed their bedroom door behind him. He approached Sakuno, a mischievous glint evident in his eyes. Sakuno, always dense about such matters, continued brushing her hair, completely oblivious. Very soon, he was behind her. Without a warning, he wrapped his hands around her from the top, her lithe back pressed against his chest.

"Eep!" Sakuno let out, her shoulders raised slightly from the sudden contact.

"Sakuno-chan…" Yanagisawa whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. "In the day, you are Ryuhei's. But at night, in our room…" he went even closer to her. "You're mine."

The familiar rose-hue on Sakuno's cheek returned to colour them and she took deep breaths to calm herself down. "Mo…mou…anata…"

"Sakuno-chan…" Yanagisawa whispered huskily. Just as things were about to progress further, there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Ah! That must be Ryuhei-kun!" Sakuno stood up from her chair abruptly, pushing the stunned Yanagisawa backwards. "I thought I had tucked him into bed. I wonder what he wants at this hour."

Sakuno, the unassuming mother, went to answer to the soft knocking on the bedroom door, missing the scowl on her husband's face. She opened the door gently, and saw the little Ryuhei standing behind it, his small hands clutching his favourite teddy bear and a soft puppy plush toy.

"Okaa-chan…" Ryuhei looked up to his mother with his big, puppy-dog eyes. "Ryuhei can't get to sleep…"

"Ryuhei-kun…" Sakuno bent down so that she was on the same level as her son.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Kaa-chan?" Ryuhei asked.

"Of course you can, Ryuhei-kun!" Sakuno smiled kindly at Ryuhei, patting his head lovingly. "Come on in!"

Sakuno closed the door behind them, oblivious of Yanagisawa's shocked and disappointed expression and complete with his large, gaping mouth.

"But…but…" Yanagisawa protested.

Sakuno carried Ryuhei onto the bed who immediately scrambled onto the middle and situated himself comfortably there. He then used his puppy-dog eyes attack on her again.

"Kaa-chan! Will you hug me as I sleep?" Ryuhei asked as he held onto his mother's arms.

"No problem!" Sakuno answered with a smile. "Anything for Ryuhei-kun!"

"Yatta!" Ryuhei cheered and raised his stuffed animals high up in victory.

"Sa…Sakuno…" Yanagisawa, who had been ignored the whole while, barely managed to stutter out.

"Anata, we have to get to bed early!" Sakuno said to him. "Ryuhei-kun can't stay up late!" To her, motherly duties preceded over everything else.

"But…but…" Yanagisawa tried to protest again but it was not heard by Sakuno, who had her full attention on her son. She tucked Ryuhei in who snuggled against her.

"Switch off the lights and come to bed!" Sakuno called out as she patted Ryuhei lovingly and closed her eyes.

Yanagisawa glanced at Sakuno then sighed in defeat. He walked towards where the switch was, and then caught sight of his son looking at him. Ryuhei smirked naughtily at him, and then stuck his tongue out at him before snuggling back into his mother's warm embrace.

"…" Yanagisawa was too lost in his anger to be even able to mutter a coherent word. "Why you little!" was all he managed to get out before he was scolded by Sakuno.

"Anata! Switch off the lights!" Sakuno scolded before getting back to sleep. Yanagisawa could only look indignantly at her, then at his mischievous son. He gave another sigh of defeat then switched off the lights. As he crawled into bed, he pulled the covers over him and turned on his side so that he was not facing his son and wife.

"Why did I want to have a child, or even children dane!" He cried rather whimsically to himself. "Sakuno…"

* * *


	10. Fairytale Romance 'YuushiSaku

Author's notes: Another update!

Just a warning, this will be the last update for a few months to come. School has started again and my timetable is horrible. It will be seriously hectic for me for the next few months. My other stories will not be updated too. For those waiting for the very late update of **Affections Across Time**, please do not worry, I have not given up on it. After all, it was my first fic. It's just that...I have difficulty churning out chapters, that's all...

I have not done this pairing in some time, ever since **I Sing A Song For You**. YuushixSakuno. Only this time, it is angsty. Lol!

I would really like to do Sakuno pairings of every school, but I can only get them out if I have the ideas. For now, the regulars in the schools I have paired her up with are Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkai, St. Rudolph and Fudomine. Hopefully I will have ideas for the rest!

Anyway enjoy this fic and please review!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**Pairing/Characters: Oshitari Yuushi x Ryuuzaki Sakuno**

**Genre: Romance/ Angst**

**

* * *

****Fairytale Romance **

A ray of light peeked out from the grey clouds, slowly diminishing to a fluffy white. Drops of rainwater glistened on the products of nature, accentuating their natural charm. Birds left their hiding places and began to hum a cheerful tune. Colourful umbrellas were put away and people basked under the sunlight.

Sunshine after the rain. Humid yet pleasantly warm. Misty yet brilliantly shining. Humans love it, attributing it to the first view of sunshine after the presence of a gloomy sky. However, Oshitari reflected, it may be also due to its positive connotations, like the re-emergence of light after the long reign of darkness.

Oshitari gave a chuckle, seeing the resemblance of the scene in his eyes to that of a romantic love story. He had seen countless romance movies, and this setting was definitely reminiscent of some. Two lovers, searching for each other frantically in the rain, pass each other as they run in different directions, yet not realising their love was really at the other side of the road. When they feel that all hope is lost and walk away dejectedly, the rain stops, and then in front of them stands the person they are looking for.

In many cases, Oshitari would picture himself as the male lead in the movie. Somehow or other, he just could not help but fall in love with the lead actress. He loves her so much that he is willing to give up anything for her, even though many trials and tribulations came their way. Being a rational person however, he knew most of these stories were just fragments of the imagination of the creator. Perhaps it was the beauty of the stories which drew him into them, and inspired a little fantasy within him someday it would just happen. Maybe not on him, probably on people close to him. But he definitely preferred to be destiny's test subject, if it happened to come knocking on his door.

Destiny, coincidentally, decided to thrust Oshitari into a role in a real-life love story. He often wondered if his thoughts would come true or if he had latent psychic powers. If he really possessed them, he was definitely not ready and most unwilling to play his role.

The ability to conceal his emotions greatly helped Oshitari to tide over one of his most difficult moments to date. When he realised what his role was, he was truly apprehensive. Plus, there was lots of space for growth for his character. He could choose to become the main antagonist, or the kind but heartbroken man silently watching his love in the hands of another man and wishing them all the best.

The object of his affection? Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Oshitari Yuushi was totally dumbfounded when he understood that the heartbeat he held for the petite girl was love. She was vastly different from the women he liked, or thought he liked. Women with shapely, long legs were favoured by him, but Sakuno had none of these attributes. She was small in stature and rather short and her lower limbs were more thin than shapely. Attraction, he reasoned then, had a much deeper meaning than shown on the surface.

The girls Oshitari had dated before were probably just covers for his true feelings. All of his past relationships lasted for only a while and he forgot about them soon after. However, the image of Sakuno was printed in his mind and that was all he saw, day in day out. She was not someone who would vanish from his memory just like that, even if he willed himself to.

There were many times Oshitari battled being the antagonist, or the silent protector. After all, he knew Sakuno's heart was not with him.

It was with someone else.

Someone else, not him.

Being the antagonist was probably the best solution, Oshitari thought. With his abilities, he would probably have gotten his way. However, even if he was able to bind her physically, her heart would never be with him. Also, she would see his ugly side if she came to the realisation one day and her heart would be under many more locks, totally impenetrable to him. To him, it was something crueler than playing the invisible man, the admirer in the shadows where his emotions would forever be buried deep within his heart. He would most likely have to be content with her sweet smiles, although he knew her sweetest ones would be for that special person in her heart.

Oshitari grieved the loss of his fairytale romance, not explicitly of course. Observant ones may have noticed the softening of his gaze whenever it was on Sakuno, but no one could truly read the mind of Oshitari Yuushi, once hailed as the prodigy of Hyotei.

"So it's the end for me?" Yuushi let out, his eyes tracing the drops of water which lay stationary outside his window. Some managed to move downwards, with the help of another drop or purely through the effect of gravity. For now, they could represent those silent tears of his, or the flow of blood from the hidden wound of his left chest, caused by an invisible dagger.

This was not the ending Oshitari would like, or wished it would be. Heartbreak was never a favourable ending for a storybook love. All the movies he had watched, all of them ended beautifully. Regrets were laden here and there, but overall, it was an ending many hoped it would be. However, it was untrue in his case. What he received from his love was not happiness, but pain, and more pain. Seeing her love another when you hoped you were the one. Wishing her all the best and cheering her on protecting her love when you had no intention to. Hearing her tell you all her happy times with him and having the faked smile on your face when you are actually hurting inside. It was hardly the fairytale romance he knew so much about.

No. Wait.

He laughed bitterly.

It _was_ a fairytale romance.

It had been all along.

Just that…

It wasn't his.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review!


	11. Cheer For Me 'YukimuraSaku

Author's notes: I'm back after a long break!

I however, will not be able to update as often as I would like to. An unfortunate incident has happened in my family. Plus, I will be going on exchange to Japan next week for 3 weeks.

This fic didn't turn out the way I liked, but I guess its fine to bring me back for writing Sakuno pairings.

Anyway enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**Pairing/Characters: Yukimura Seiichi x Ryuuzaki Sakuno**

**Genre: Romance/ General**

**

* * *

**

Cheer For Me

Yukimura closed his eyes as a gentle breeze picked up, lightly ruffling his navy hair. He loved the feeling of the wind against him; it made him feel alive. Surrounded by white and the smell of antiseptic all around him, the hospital roof was his solace and became one of his favourite places in the hospital. The illness that struck him was sudden, and he would be lying if he said he did not hate it. It prevented him from playing tennis and participating in the Kantou tournament; it momentarily took away the love in his life, but he was not going to give it up just like that. The operation, he would undergo it, be it for himself, his family, or his team mates.

The door leading to the roof creaked as it opened, catching the attention of Yukimura. He turned around to see a familiar face.

"Konnichiwa, Sakuno-chan." Yukimura greeted with a gentle smile.

"Konnichiwa! Yukimura-san!" Sakuno greeted in return, bowing politely. She ran over to where Yukimura was.

"Yukimura-san, I baked some cake for Obaa-chan and I thought I would bring some to you too." Sakuno smiled brightly as she handed a pink package to him.

"Arigato." Yukimura thanked the petite girl, his smile never leaving his face.

"A…Ano…" Sakuno began stuttering as her face flushed a deep shade of crimson. "I…I…I have just started learning baking and so…and so…eto…it may not be nice…"

"I'm sure it will be delicious." Yukimura reassured Sakuno. "For you have put your entire heart into baking this cake haven't you?"

Sakuno gave a faint nod, a shy smile crossing her face and lifting her apple-red cheeks.

"So how is Ryuuzaki-sensei doing?" Yukimura inquired.

Ryuuzaki had suffered a minor heart attack due to her rapidly declining bodily defences because of old age. She was immediately admitted to hospital where the doctors ruled her out of action for at least two weeks. Coincidentally, the hospital she was admitted to was the same one Yukimura was in.

"Obaa-chan's doing fine!" Sakuno answered brightly. "She insisted to the doctors she feels perfectly healthy and could be discharged! I had a hard time persuading her to listen to the doctors' advice."

Yukimura laughed at Sakuno's comment. To him, she was always so shy and clumsy, and yet possessed a heart of gold and intense determination. He quickly developed a liking for the dainty girl and looked forward to her company. She was like a breath of fresh air for him, seemingly normal and uninteresting but was so different and special on the inside. His surroundings were made up of boys and fangirls, and in the crowd of people he could find no one like her. Most importantly, she possessed a healthy body in her petite frame that he lacked. Yukimura theorised it would be hard not for him to take to Sakuno, for she held so many qualities and traits that appealed to him, both as a friend and as a girl. For now, he thought of her as just a normal friend, although he would not dare to predict if this view would change in the future.

"Is Seigaku doing well without their coach?" Yukimura asked.

"Ah! Tezuka-senpai is leading the team very well!" Sakuno said, obviously in awe of the stoic captain. "Obaa-chan has never worried about putting the team in Tezuka-senpai's hands! All of them are worried about her, but she just laughs and hits them on the head!" Remembering the comical scene in which Seigaku's "Mother", Oishi worried to no end and Eiji joined in pulling the rest of the regulars along with him except Tezuka which earned them each a hit on the head by their coach, she began to laugh out loud in a clear crisp voice.

Yukimura loved the honest laughter from the girl. He put on a brave front, but in reality, he was unnerved about the operation and its outcome. However, seeing Sakuno's innocent smile and hearing her warm giggles relaxed him somehow. He joined in her laughter, their voices mixing together to form a pleasant harmony.

"A…ano Yukimura-san." Sakuno said after the both of them had done laughing. Yukimura swiftly noticed the return of her shy demeanour and the strange fidgeting of her hands at her back that still held her bag. He watched as the usual routine of the blushing Sakuno played out as he patiently waited for her to continue.

"I…I…I…eto…" Sakuno continued to fidget, her face a familiar shade of magenta which darkened under Yukimura's kind gaze.

"Is that for me?" Yukimura asked pointing at the bag Sakuno had hidden behind her.

"Eh?" Sakuno's chocolate-brown orbs widened in surprise and glanced at her bag, betraying her emotions and any thoughts of hiding it completely. After moments of deliberation, her left hand gradually eased its grip on the handles and it was brought to her right side. She opened the bag hesitantly and retrieved something from it as Yukimura looked on interestedly.

"Ko…Kore…" Sakuno stuttered as she held out the mystery object in her hand, her face as red as a tomato.

"This…this is…" Yukimura's amused gaze was gone and it was replaced with a very astonished look. In Sakuno's hands stood a little toy brown bear!

"A…ano…I wanted to cheer Yukimura-san up and I thought…I thought…I should make something for you…" Sakuno stammered, looking everywhere except at Yukimura.

"So this is for me?" Yukimura smiled at the blushing girl. "Arigatou." He said as he took the bear from Sakuno's hands and studied it carefully. She looked up at the older teen as her self-made bear came under his scrutiny and felt nervous all over again.

"I…It's the first time I made one…" Sakuno's stuttering habit was not about to disappear anytime soon. Just then, she noticed Yukimura's gaze on the mouth of the bear and gasped.

"A…Ano!" She let out anxiously. "The mouth…I mean it's! It's! Ano, I don't know…Mou!" The colour of her face deepened to a dark magenta.

_"Baka Sakuno! Baka Sakuno!" _Sakuno berated herself mentally. _"How could you give such an ugly bear to Yukimura-san!"_

"I think it's rather cute." Yukimura commented.

"Eh?" Sakuno raised her head, her warm brown eyes widened in surprise.

"The stupid smile makes the bear look cute." Yukimura turned the bear to face Sakuno and held the paws of the bear. "Doesn't it?" He said as he held a paw up to the bear's 'deformed' mouth.

Sakuno could not help but giggle. At the same time, a warm feeling took over her. Yukimura was always so kind, but he sort of reminded her of Fuji, minus the sadism.

"Arigatou, Yukimura-san." Sakuno said shyly to the boy.

"I should be the one saying arigatou." Yukimura replied.

"Ah!" Sakuno let out suddenly. "I have to go see Obaa-chan! I'll see you again, Yukimura-san!" She bowed politely before running off in the direction of the exit.

"Sakuno-chan!" Yukimura called out after her, causing her to turn back abruptly.

"If Seigaku were to play Rikkai Dai, who would you cheer for?" He asked.

"Eh?" The question caught Sakuno off guard and she stood rooted to the ground for a moment. Silence engulfed the two and the only sound audible was the gentle breeze hitting on the buildings and blowing across the sky.

"I…I…" Sakuno started after some deliberation. "I will cheer for Yukimura-san but…" she paused, her eyes darting around uneasily.

"I WILL ALWAYS HOPE FOR SEIGAKU TO WIN!" She let out in on large breath and ran away as Yukimura watched her retreating back.

"So, you want Seigaku to win…"

* * *

The finals of the National Middle Schools' Tennis Championships were finally here. The stadium was packed to its limit, or even further. No one wanted to miss the duel between two of the strongest schools in the whole of Japan, battling it out for the title of the champions. Rikkai Dai Fuzoku bounced back after a surprise defeat at the Kantou Tournament by the dark horses Seigaku and vowed revenge on them for breaking their winning streak and shattering their pride by bringing down what was hailed as the unbeatable team. Seigaku faced difficult matches but managed to emerge victorious in the end. The morale of both teams was high, boosted by the return of their captains. This is especially so for Rikkai Dai, who is now at full strength with the return of Yukimura Seiichi, considered one of the strongest middle school students together with Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichiro and Atobe Keigo.

To Yukimura, standing on the tennis courts again is like a dream come true. Winning the finals and emerging as the victors of Japan again would complete his dream. To him, nothing is more important than winning this match, even though he knew she would be heartbroken if he did that. He looked over to the Seigaku supporters' side and she was there, looking ready to scream her heart out for her school. He closed his eyes and remembered what she said to him on the hospital rooftop.

"Yukimura." A deep voice echoed in Yukimura's ears and he felt a large hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Sanada." Yukimura answered and stood up to his full height. He took one last glance at Sakuno, implanting her image into his mind before turning away. He faced his team mates.

"Rikkai will never lose!" Yukimura proclaimed loudly as the other Rikkai regulars gave a victory cry amidst the deafening cheers of the Rikkai supporters.

_"Sorry Sakuno-chan." _

Author's notes: Please read and review!


	12. Kabaji's Love 'KabajiSaku

Author's notes: Sorry for the late update! I was in Japan for 3 weeks and I was sort of procratinating so this came out pretty late. Heehee...

This idea had been in my head for some time. I never thought I could come up with this pairing but...things just happen...

However for this fic, Sakuno only makes a brief appearance when she is mentioned! She does not say a word at all! The ones that make an appearance in this fic are the Hyotei regulars! So should I put this as a separate fanfic instead of putting it here in **Sakura Matsuri**? Please review to advise me!

Anyway enjoy this fic and please do not forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**Pairing / Characters: Kabaji Munehiro x Ryuuzaki Sakuno**

**Genre: General / Humour**

**

* * *

**

Kabaji's Love

"Kabaji! Kabaji!"

No one answered.

"Kabaji!"

It was at the third call that the said male finally responded. His small eyes shot open from their trance and betrayed the shock in them, a rare occurrence.

"Usu." Kabaji replied.

Atobe, the owner of the first voice sighed. "Kabaji, this is not the first time today you have spaced out. Care to tell Ore-sama what is wrong with you ahn?"

"……Usu…" Kabaji answered with his usual monosyllable phrase, but did not continue. A normal sane person would never have understood him and would press the huge-sized second year Hyotei student for a more definite answer. But as Atobe has proclaimed to the world, he is the great Atobe Keigo and there was nothing in the world which he couldn't do. He is the only person who could understand the meaning behind Kabaji's "Usu." And probably the only one who is able to communicate successfully with him.

"It's that girl isn't it? That Seigaku girl." Atobe casually remarked.

Kabaji appeared blank, but was not totally expressionless when it came to Atobe's eyes. He possessed amazingly deep insight. Plus, the target was his friend ever since kindergarten and therefore was not a tedious task for him to catch the tiniest bit of fluctuation in his expressions or mannerisms.

"………" Was all Kabaji managed to say (?).

"The coach's granddaughter?" Atobe continued while looking at Kabaji from the corner of his eye. It took Kabaji a very, very long time. But he finally answered.

"…Usu…"

"Haha!" Atobe laughed out loud. "I knew Ore-sama was not wrong. No, Ore-sama is never wrong! Hahaha!"

As Atobe continued to indulge in his self-importance, Kabaji watched him silently as he always did. This time however, his thoughts were on the girl who had made him feel a _tad_ different.

Kabaji remembered her long flowing hair which smelt delicately of strawberries. She usually does them up in two long braids but they happened to come loose that fateful day and he was treated to a sight of silky, brown hair flying gently in the cool autumn wind. Her smile was shy and sweet and her chocolate-brown eyes twinkled with purity of her soul. He was enraptured at that moment and could not turn away. She resembled his dearest sister so much. They were not blood related, but he shared a special bond with her ever since childhood. She might be the next closest friend he had with Atobe clinching the first spot. She had moved away from Tokyo after getting married three years ago. She visited Kabaji whenever she had the time but he still missed her so much. Seeing Sakuno, the granddaughter of the coach of the Seigaku Middle School tennis team, might have reminded him of her that he began to feel differently about her.

"So Kabaji," Atobe said after he was done singing his own praises. "How are you going to tell her that?"

Kabaji didn't answer explicitly as usual and pointed to something in the room. Atobe peered at what he had pointed at: A men's magazine featuring Bae Young Jun on the cover.

A frown appeared on Atobe's face and the arrogant smirk was wiped from his features. "Tezuka!" He boomed. "How can Tezuka help you in this? He may be my eternal rival but there is no way he will ever defeat me in this area ahn?"

"…Usu…" Kabaji answered. "But he knows her." He added after a pause.

"Ore-sama can do anything! Nothing is too difficult for Ore-sama!" Atobe proclaimed proudly as his servants clapped and cheered in the background.

"Just follow what Ore-sama says Kabaji." Atobe flicked his hair stylishly to the back. "I guarantee you everything will be just fine! Hahaha!" His ego had been inflated tremendously and he was it was not going to deflate anytime soon. Not that it ever was anyway.

"………Usu………" Kabaji said.

* * *

"Why am I hiding here like some stalker or pervert?" Shishido grumbled from his position.

"I'm so sorry Shishido-san." Ohtori had an apologetic look on his face. "I am the one who pulled you here…" He looked down, feeling slightly guilty.

"No…no Choutarou!" Shishido quickly quipped, feeling at a loss at making his doubles partner feel bad. "I mean you were worried about Kabaji aren't you? I think that it is perfectly all right! Yeah! Perfectly all right…"

"I knew you were kind too, Shishido-san!" Ohtori looked up at Shishido, his eyes shining.

"I guess its normal for you Choutarou," Shishido began. "Save for Atobe and Kabaji, why are the rest of the regulars here!" he demanded.

The Hyotei tennis team regulars, with the absence of Atobe and Kabaji, were all hidden behind bushes and trees. It was quite a strange scene to see six handsome young men all crouched together behind shrubs. Actually strictly speaking it was only five young men, for there was one happily asleep on the grass.

"This seems like a love story doesn't it?" Oshitari replied in his thick Kansai accent as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Of course I would be interested!"

"That Kabaji actually likes a girl! And he is actually asking her out!" Mukahi followed up on the argument. "That Kabaji who could be mistaken for a robot! I'm so not gonna miss this for the world! Right Yuushi?" he turned to his doubles partner for approval.

"I heard buchou was in this too. It may be a chance to gekokujou!" Hiyoshi sniggered evilly.

Jirou merely snored.

Shishido slapped his forehead. _"Why am I here with these morons…excluding Choutarou…"_

"Hey isn't that Atobe's limo?" Mukahi let out, pointing to the luxurious vehicle pulling to stop a few metres from the house in front of them.

As the black limousine stopped, the chauffeur hastened out of the car to the back seat. He opened the door of the limousine and bowed as he did so. Out stepped Atobe Keigo, regal air surrounding him, in his opinion. He stepped out in such a way that it was like it was the honour of the residents in the area and the road he was stepping on for him to grace them with his presence. After his elongated entrance, the tall Kabaji got out of the limousine, dressed in a light purple tuxedo adorned with purple roses on the shirt underneath the jacket. He was also holding a bouquet of red roses in his hand and his hair was done up somehow! The eyes of the regulars hiding behind the bushes (except Jirou) almost popped out of their sockets! They were left gaping as a rather nervous-looking Kabaji adjusted his tie and touched his hair absent-mindedly.

"Kabaji, do as Ore-sama tells you and everything will be fine!" Atobe proclaimed as he patted Kabaji on his shoulder. "Hahaha! The great Ore-sama is never wrong! Hahaha!"

"…Usu…" Kabaji answered.

"Go on now Kabaji!" Atobe said. "Just do as what Ore-sama had said!"

"…Usu…" Kabaji replied and walked towards the door of the Ryuuzaki's residence and rang the bell. Soon, a petite girl answered the door and let him into the house.

"So that's the girl…" Mukahi whispered. "Ne, ne! Why don't we have a bet on whether or not Kabaji will be successful? I'll bet no!"

"I'll bet no." Oshitari said.

"But Yuushi!" Mukahi protested. "If everyone votes the same thing, it would be of no fun!"

"Kansai-jin will never bet on a losing match. Money is important you know." Oshitari replied.

"I'll bet no too." Shishido said. As he did, he caught Ohtori's disappointed face. "I'm sorry Choutarou, but it's the truth." He shrugged.

"I know…" Ohtori looked down. "I want to believe and hope for the best for Kabaji-san too…but…I guess it is really impossible."

"Definitely no. Why ask?" Hiyoshi answered.

"Then who's going to pay us for the winning bets!" Mukahi let out exasperatedly. At this moment, their eyes turned towards the sleeping Jirou who was totally oblivious of his surroundings.

"Jirou votes for yes. Too bad, he is the one going to have to lose!" Mukahi said gleefully.

Atobe watched as Kabaji entered the Ryuuzaki's house. With a pleased grin on his face, he called out from his position:

"You guys can come out now!"

Rustling sounds filled the air as five young men emerged from the shadows of the bushes. Some had guilty looks on their faces; some had an "I was forced to come here" look on their faces, while others just looked perfectly normal.

"I guess you guys are worried about Kabaji too ahn?" Atobe said as he turned back to face them. "But your actions tell me otherwise. Hiding in such a place is such a…dirty thing to do."

"What did you say Atobe!" Shishido jumped out angrily. "Do you think I really wanted to come?"

"Wouldn't Kabaji be more nervous if he saw all of us?" Oshitari added. "He may not look like it, but I think that the butterflies in his stomach would multiply if he saw us here." He may not show it on his features, but Oshitari didn't take Atobe's comments too lightly. Sure, he was used to his thoughtless comments, but he didn't fancy being called 'dirty'.

"So do you think Kabaji will make it?" Mukahi asked excitedly.

"With Ore-sama's help, everything will go perfectly!" Atobe lifted his nose up to the air.

Everyone just stared at Atobe and shook their heads. When it came to a lesson on humility, he would fail miserably every time. None of them believed Kabaji would actually succeed, no matter what magic he had poured on him. Hiyoshi merely sniggered. He was actually quite happy on the expected outcome.

"Buchou has failed. Gekokujou no chance!" Hiyoshi chuckled to himself.

At that juncture, Kabaji walked out of the Ryuuzaki's residence, his large shoulders slumped and the bouquet of roses in his hand was facing the floor, its red petals pitifully falling off bit by bit.

"Kabaji!" Atobe called out as Kabaji approached the group.

The rest of the regulars, save for Jirou who is still in slumber land somewhere, immediately knew what the result was. There was no need to see the conclusion anyway, for they had already foreseen the result.

"How did it go?" Atobe asked.

"…She…broke up with me…" Kabaji answered.

"What!" Shishido almost screamed in surprise. "But the both of you were never together in the first place! How could she break up with you!"

"The girl actually…_rejected_ Ore-sama's plans?" Atobe said with a tone of disgust in his voice. His loyal servants wept while Hiyoshi gave an evil laugh. "That is impossible! What did she do!"

"……She……felt that I was boring……" Kabaji said.

Oshitari had been unusually quiet all this time. The eyes hidden behind stylish glasses held thought in them as he held his chin in between his thumb and index finger.

"Kabaji, how did you know that she felt you were boring?" Oshitari inquired.

"……She went to sleep……" Kabaji answered.

"SHE WHAT?" The rest of the regulars, apart from Atobe and Oshitari, yelled.

"Where did she go to sleep?" Oshitari asked again.

"……In the middle of the corridor……" Kabaji gave his answer.

Oshitari went back into his thinking stance and his eyes quickly widened. In a moment, he was running towards the direction of the house.

"Yuushi?" Mukahi called out after Oshitari. He was visibly surprised at the actions of the younger male.

"Wait Oshitari! What are you…" Shishido began but paused. His eyes widened as he too realised what Oshitari was thinking and sped away before he could complete his sentence.

"Shishido-san! What are you trying to do?" Choutarou shouted at the running figure before him.

"What is the matter Shishido!" Atobe asked.

"Don't you get it!" Shishido turned around slightly as his legs continued to move on towards their intended destination. "It's not that she fell asleep at the corridor because Kabaji was boring! She is not sleeping! She has fainted!"

Shocked stares and gasps was the trend on the faces of the Hyotei players as they quickly absorbed the truth. Eyelids stretched to their maximum and jaws barely hanging off their hinges were plastered on the features of the young men. After an agonising moment, all of them had regained composure and were rushing towards the Ryuuzaki's residence.

"…Kabaji…" Atobe said as he watched his team members enter through the door one by one. He too had somehow recovered from the shock and had instructed his servants to call for a doctor.

"……Usu…" Kabaji replied.

"Do not always think that a person will sleep anytime, anywhere. Only Jirou is able to do that." Atobe said.

"……Usu……"

* * *

Somewhere in the bushes, a sleep bubble that had formed on the sleeping Jirou's nose burst.

* * *

Author's notes: So should I put this as a separate fic on its own? Hmmm...

Anyway, Bae Young Jun made a little cameo here. For you guys who don't know who he is, he is a really famous Korean actor who is most well known for his glasses-wearing character in hit Korean soap Winter Sonata. Tezuka, imo resembles him a little...but he doesn't smile... So I do not own Bae Young Jun either. If anyone thinks he should be removed from this fic, please message me instead of causing this whole fic to be deleted!

Please read and review!


	13. Complications of Love 'KachirouSakuRyo

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long for the update!

This idea had been in my head for some time but took quite long to materialise... Hehehe... Gomen ne...

I was on holiday, but I was busy watching animes... Not a really good excuse but... Also, I had some kind of writer's block! Now is that a better reason?

School is starting soon unfortunately but I will continue to write little by little. Some time must be put for rest and I will use it to continue writing!

This fic...is as complicated as it sounds. Lol. There are 3 pairings here, but full of unrequited love.

Enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**Pairing / Characters: Katou Kachirou x Ryuuzaki Sakuno, Katou Kachirou x Osakada Tomoka, Echizen Ryoma x Ryuuzaki Sakuno**

**Genre: Romance / Angst**

**

* * *

**

**Complications of Love **

It was 3.20pm at Seishun Gakuen. Classes had officially ended twenty minutes ago. If it was any other day, students would still be lingering around in the classes, talking to each other or just simply sitting there. However, today was the day most clubs would have their activities, therefore classes were mostly empty, only leaving behind those on cleaning up duty.

"Yosh!" Tomoka let out. "Just a bit more and I am done! All I have to do is to wait for Sakuno to return and then we can go see Ryoma-sama in tennis practice!" She said as she placed her hands on her waist, satisfied at what she had done.

"Osakada-san!" A voice called from behind Tomoka. Upon hearing the voice, she immediately stiffened. She knew the owner of the voice, she would know it anywhere. She could feel her heartbeat quicken and the pace of her breathing becoming more rapid. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she turned around as normally as she could.

"Kachiro, what are you doing here?" Tomoka said in her usual loud and domineering tone.

"I'm just looking for Ryoma-kun." Kachiro replied, glancing around the empty classroom. "Is he on duty?"

"Yeah, library duty." Tomoka replied, trying to keep her gaze on Kachiro without blushing.

It has been two years since Seigaku Tennis Club won the National Middle School Tennis Tournament with Echizen Ryoma as their young ace. Since then, the tennis club had flourished and its reputation as being one of the best schools for tennis spread. They had a lot of talented first and second years and therefore, it was getting difficult for the third years to hold onto their position as regulars. However, this was the one thing that strengthened the club.

"I see." Kachiro commented with a smile on his face which made Tomoka's heart skip a beat. "By the way…" he continued. "Is Ryuuzaki-san around?"

The last comment was like an ominous weight pulling down on Tomoka's left chest, resulting in a faint but nagging pain in that area. She brought her hands to her back where she kept them hidden from the young man in front of her.

"It…It's none of your business isn't it?" Tomoka replied. Her hands hidden behind her were clasped tightly, as if to quell the pain spreading across her heart. She knew it; she had known from a long time ago that Katou Kachirou was in love with her best friend, Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Of all people, she had to fall for someone who had a crush on her best friend. It was pretty obvious from his mannerisms that he admired Sakuno romantically, although he knew her crush on the tennis prince, Echizen Ryoma never wavered. Kachirou was resigned to being second best to him in tennis or in love, no matter how much effort he put in or how much he improved. After all, he admired him greatly and did not mind even if he lost to him in so many areas. Even though Kachirou had felt that he had no chance at all, he continued to harbour romantic feelings towards Sakuno. He may not be able to be together with her, but he had the right to continue to like her.

"I suppose so…" Kachirou laughed sheepishly. "So will the both of you be there during practice today?" He asked, his eyes shining.

Tomoka saw that shine in his eyes and her clasped hands behind her clasped even tighter. The meaning behind the shine, she knew it very well. That shine was not for her, no matter how much she hoped it would be.

"O…of course!" Tomoka said in a voice she hoped that was as loud and energetic as her usual one. "We are going to support Ryoma-sama!"

"I see." Kachirou smiled that charming smile that had caught her heart. "You know, I have gotten much better at tennis! See you at practice!" he smiled and waved as he left the classroom.

Tomoka watched as the back she had always watched silently gradually disappearing from view. The clasped hands behind her back loosened their grip and fell limply by her side.

"I know…I know that…" Tomoka let out in barely a whisper. Her usually bright eyes were downcast. She knew, of course she knew. Her gaze had shifted from Ryoma to Kachirou a year ago. All the time she had been watching him in secret, but his gaze never met hers. His was always on the pretty girl who with twin braids and also her best friend. She noticed how his tennis form improved, how many games he won and the different moves he had. She observed how he got more muscular, the broadening of his shoulders and how he began to take on a more manly form. She memorised the different shines in his eyes, the different smiles on his lips and the different features on his face. But he never saw it the same way as her. Never. His eyes were on the girl who only had the tennis prince in her vision.

Tomoka could only laugh at the irony. All of them were in love with someone out of their reach. They were entangled in a messy web without anyone knowing the way out. She wondered how much more complicated love could become. How much more can she take, keeping her jealousy at bay? As Tomoka thought about it, the tears that flowed only when she was alone rejected her pleas and cascaded down her red cheeks.

* * *

The corridors were empty and so were most of the classrooms on the level where the third-years' classrooms were. Ryuuzaki Sakuno leant against the wall of the classroom next to hers. She had heard the conversation between Kachirou and Tomoka and the subsequent sobs of the girl. Every sob that emerged was like an invisible dagger piercing her heart. She was hurting her friend indirectly, she knew that, and it hurt her as much as it hurt Tomoka.

Sakuno had long returned from emptying the trash bin. However, she had caught sight of Kachirou going into her class and dashed into the nearest empty classroom, which was the one just beside theirs. Dense as she was, she knew the feelings Kachirou felt for her went beyond that of friends. She also knew her best friend Tomoka was in love with the very person who liked her.

Sakuno did not know exactly how Tomoka felt, but she was sure her bitterness was maybe twice that of hers. An unrequited love was difficult, she knew through first-hand experience. Complicating it with the fact that you are not the one in his heart, but your best friend is makes it even harder.

Tomoka was loud and outspoken in many ways, but the emotion called love was something new to her. She did not know how to approach it, nor did she know how to handle it when it first came knocking on her doors together with teenage. Sakuno was slow, however as time passed, she realised that she acted around Kachirou differently. In their first year, she was still barking at the freshman trio and ordering them around without a care in the world. When it came to the second year, Tomoka's attitude towards Kachirou changed. She still barked at Katsuo and Horio but it was a different case when it concerned him. She would start to fidget, use her hands to comb her neat hair and speak in a much softer and gentler voice. Sakuno could tell she was trying to act as normal as she could in front of him, using strong language and upping her volume. That was when she knew, for the noisy Tomoka was muted in front of him.

Kachirou was a sweet boy, not particularly cool and handsome like Ryoma, but cute in his own way. He had the occasional love letter in his shoe locker and blushes from girls whom he passed walking down the corridors. Sakuno thought her relationship with the freshman trio had stayed the same all this time. Plus, her crush on Ryoma was as clear as day, although she did not like to admit it explicitly. Therefore, she never thought Kachirou would develop feelings for her other than just ordinary friends. He would talk to her and give her presents from time to time which she all took to be a normal friendly gesture. However, once she knew of Tomoka's feelings, it became more and more evident to her that Kachirou did not treat her as just a friend. His feelings went deeper than that, much, much deeper. Sakuno found herself in a very awkward position. If she rejected him outright or evaded him purposely, Tomoka would blame herself for everything and hide her feelings even further. She also did not want to lose the friendship of Kachirou who was an important friend to her. Thus, she tried to act as normal as possible. However, she would always try to create chances for Tomoka to talk with him and also avoid him as much as possible. Secretly, she was glad he had not been frank with her about his feelings for she knew she would be unable to handle.

Sakuno listened as the sobs gradually softened. Making her best friend cry like this made her feel guilty. She could not bear for anyone to be hurt because of her. However, the equations of love were complicated and in many cases, do not balance on both sides. She was sorry for Kachirou, for her heart pined for only one person. The person she may never get in her lifetime.

* * *

A light breeze picked up and slightly ruffled the hair of a cat-eyed boy. In his hands he had a can of Ponta and was currently drinking from it. When he was done drinking, an expert flick of his hand sent the empty can straight into the recycling bin.

Echizen Ryoma, 15 years of age, was the epitome of manliness in Seigaku ever since his seniors had graduated. Fangirls tailed him by the dozens and a single drop of perspiration that fell from him would send them swooning. While he was taking his Ponta break, he spotted Kachirou and Sakuno walking along the corridors from the corner of his eye.

Ryoma possessed eyesight to see fast objects coming at him and it was advantageous in his tennis game most of the time. Over the time span of three years, not only did his sight for moving objects improve, but also his perceptiveness.

Kachirou was now a regular on his team. His tennis skills had definitely improved and Ryoma knew it was due to the tremendous amount of hard work he had put in. He would continue to practise outside of normal practice time and was unafraid to challenge anyone stronger than him. Because of that, his tennis skills improved by leaps and bounds and in his third year, was able to rise up the ranks to become a regular. Kachirou was still "Mada mada dane" in Ryoma's standards, but he respected his tenacity in never giving up.

Ryoma was not the cold-hearted tennis prince many made him out to be. He cared for his team and could tell if there was anything different about them, although he did not show it. He could see Kachirou's line of vision always landing on the same girl, Ryuuzaki Sakuno. She and the noisy girl were now in his class, therefore when Kachirou visited him in his class during breaks, he noticed the brightening of his eyes whenever she was around. Soon, he was able to detect Tomoka's feelings towards him.

Ryoma didn't want to piece everything together; it was way too challenging. Plus, he had other things on his mind, like tennis, defeating his oyaji and Ryuuzaki Sakuno. The shy, chocolate-eyed girl was always around him, but she never acted like any of his fangirls did. He knew how she supported him in her own way and that her feelings towards him had extended out of the reach of friendship. He did not know exactly what he felt towards her, but was sure she had a place in his heart. Ryoma didn't know what it was supposed to be. To him, it was something that might become clearer as time passed.

"Love is…complicated." Ryoma couldn't help but let out.

* * *

Author's note: To give a summary to those who are confused, here is an overview of the relationships:

Kachirou: Likes Sakuno but knows that Sakuno is in love with Ryoma.

Tomoka: Likes Kachirou. Knows that Kachirou is in love with Sakuno and that Sakuno is in love with Ryoma.

Sakuno: Likes Ryoma. Knows that Kachirou likes her and that Tomoka likes Kachirou.

Ryoma: Know that Kachirou likes Sakuno, Tomoka likes Kachirou and Sakuno likes him. Unsure of his own feelings.

In short, Ryoma knows everything and Kachirou doesn't know everything. Is that easier?

Happy Belated Christmas and Happy 2009 to everyone!

Please read and review!


End file.
